1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning apparatus and has particular reference to cleaning or degreasing apparatus for removing accumulated oil, grease and impacted dirt from such items as vehicle or industrial engines, drive units, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable, at times, to clean engines and other items or components which operate in or are located in the presence of oil or grease. Dust, dirt, sand and the like tend to adhere to the oil or grease, forming a coating which is difficult to remove. Heretofore, tanks of a suitable cleaning solution have been provided in which the items to be cleaned are immersed until the accumulated oil, grease and dirt are dissolved and settle to the bottom of the tank as sediment or sludge. Although such tanks are generally satisfactory, the sludge builds up on the floor of the tank, requiring the tank to be taken out of service periodically and the accumulated sludge removed from the tank. This, of course, requires additional work and interrupts the scheduling of cleaning operations. Also, as the sludge is removed from the tank, part of it again disperses in or clouds the solution and again settles to the tank bottom.
Further, as the sludge builds up in the tank, it tends to reduce the effectiveness of the cleaning solution, requiring relatively frequent replacement of the solution.
Additionally, such cleaning solutions are generally highly caustic and toxic, and when an item or items being cleaned are lowered or raised in the tank there is a tendency for the solution to splash on the workers. Also, the workers, in removing the items from the cleaning tank, must necessarily come in contact with the part of the solution adhering to the items, thereby mandating the use of protective gloves, clothing, etc.